


Drabble

by lilahenatlantis



Series: Serie #1 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, het implicito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acabo de darme cuenta de lo mucho que me deseas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_mousquetaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/gifts).



> Spoilers: Escrito después de ver el 2x08, pero sólo contiene especulación del progreso de la relación médico/paciente de nuestro par favorito.  
> Notas: Dedicado a mi querida le_mousquetaire, con ocasión de su cumpleaños. Querida, no te había olvidado, pero tanto intenté finalizar tu regalo, persiguiendo a mi musa pero la malvada no quiso cooperar en la escritura de smut desvergonzado, así que tendremos que vivir sin él por ahora :( En fin, espero que lo disfrutes.  
> Sin betear.

Will está menos comunicativo de lo habitual. Mantiene una postura relajada, pero lo observa cuidadosamente. En otras circunstancias, Hannibal esperaría un estallido de furia y acusaciones. Ahora no sabe qué esperar de su mangosta.  
  
\- Algo te molesta hoy. ¿Relacionado con nuestro último caso?  
  
\- No. No está relacionado con el caso directamente. Sólo estoy considerando un nuevo aspecto de nuestra relación.  
  
\- ¿Quieres matarme otra vez? – lo dice con una sonrisa, con lo que pasa por ella en estos días.  
  
\- Ya te dije que no. Eres más interesante cada día, Hannibal.  
  
\- ¿Entonces?  
  
\- Acabo de darme cuenta de lo mucho que me deseas.  
  
\- ¿Perdón?  
  
\- Todo este tiempo, creí que querías meterte dentro de mi cabeza, que te estabas dejando llevar por la búsqueda de amistad, tal vez por la emoción de haber encontrado alguien… como tú, si es posible. Ahora veo el panorama completo.  
  
\- Crees que te deseo.  
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- Sexualmente.  
  
\- Entre otras maneras en que me deseas.  
  
\- ¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? – no lo niega, no por el momento.  
  
Aparentemente, la naturaleza sexual del caso llevó la mente de Will por caminos inimaginados. Hannibal no cree haber dejado ver semejantes signos. Ha sido tan cuidadoso.  
  
\- Como dije, estoy considerándolo. Sería interesante explorar esta faceta de nuestra amistad.  
  
\- Dijiste que la luz de la amistad no nos tocaría en otro millón de años.  
  
\- Estás desviando la atención del tema. ¿Te sientes expuesto?  
  
\- ¿Qué propones?  
  
Por otra parte, Hannibal no ha visto signos de atracción en Will, no desde que se encuentra en sus cabales. Por supuesto que habría podido tenerlo antes, pero siempre ha preferido que sus parejas participen voluntariamente.  
  
\- Hmmm… déjame pensarlo. – una sonrisa. – Nunca le había propuesto a un hombre ser amigos con beneficios.  
  
Y Will lo conoce, ha visto todas las facetas que Hannibal muestra. Si aun así se siente interesado, sería la experiencia más interesante que Hannibal ha tenido… Oh, las posibilidades.  
  
\- ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría? Ya estoy involucrado…  
  
\- Tu relación con Alana Bloom no es estable todavía, un affaire no excluiría al otro.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro que tu propuesta no busca conectarte con ella en vez de conmigo, usándome como un conducto?  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro que tu relación con ella no busca conectarte conmigo en vez de con ella?  
  
\- Nunca has tocado a Alana Bloom.  
  
\- Nunca me has tocado a mí.  
  
Will le está sonriendo abiertamente, sin ocultar nada. Ah, ahí está, la atracción correspondida, la promesa de pasión. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Hannibal lleva meses conteniéndose, no cree ser capaz de esperar a llevar a su casa y tratarlo como se merece.  
  
Por primera vez en años, Hannibal ríe.


End file.
